Restraint
Restraint is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the nineteenth episode of the series. Synopsis Lydia learns more about her bite from Peter. Derek starts thinking he isn't a good leader for his pack and Jackson Whittemore causes more trouble. Plot After Jackson escapes from a prisoner transport van that Stiles and Scott are holding him in, his father gets a restraining order against the two of them. Scott's mother searches his room and discovers that Scott has been having sex with Allison and lets her mother know. A fight between Scott and Jackson lands everyone involved in detention. Jackson transforms, injures Matt and Erica, and leaves a warning from his master. Erica has a seizure as a result of the Kanima's venom and Scott and Stiles rush her to Derek. Lydia meets the strange boy she has been seeing around, only for him to reveal himself to be a younger version of Peter Hale. Lydia realizes that the young boy was a part of her imagination and that Peter has been communicating with her via hallucination all along. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent (credit only) *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore Guest Cast *Meghan Moonan as Jessica Bartlett *Morgan Ayres as Sean Long *Wayne Webb as Biology Teacher *David Elson as Kanima Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the restraining order Jackson Whittemore gets against Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski after they captured him and locked him up in a prison transport van following Jackson's attack at the Jungle nightclub. *Information about Jackson's biological parents and their deaths was revealed in this episode by Erica Reyes, whose father was the insurance adjuster in the case. His birth parents were named Gordon and Margaret Miller, and they crashed their car on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off of Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills on June 14, 1995. Skid patterns indicated that the car swerved before the driver lost control, and they were declared DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Jackson was then delivered by cesarean section despite his mother already being dead, and was presumably adopted some time later. **It was also speculated that Jackson's parents may have been murdered, which would fit with the Kanima mythology. *It is revealed that Jackson did not believe that he was the Kanima; instead, he was under the mistaken impression that he was, in fact, transforming into a Werewolf as he expected, but that the process had somehow been slowed down considerably due to his contact with Lydia Martin, whose immunity to the Bite he believed caused the deceleration. Body Count *Sean Long - mauled to death, killed by Jackson Whittemore (under control of the Kanima Master) *Jessica Bartlett - smothered to death; killed by the Kanima Master Locations *Beacon Hills Preserve **Sean and Jessica's Trailer *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Sheriff's Office **Conference Room *Whittemore House **Jackson's Bedroom *Railway Depot *Beacon Hills High School **Library **Biology Classroom **Locker Room **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Principal's Office *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom *Martin House **Back Porch *Hale House Soundtrack *"Haus" by Oberhofer **Allison enters the library to talk to Scott and Stiles without being caught on the surveillance cameras *"Get Me Golden" by Terraplane Sun **Melissa ransacks Scott's room for evidence that explains Scott's strange behavior *"Hawk" by Nicky Blitz **Stiles chases Erica down the hallway and begs her not to tell Derek about Jackson *"Kick Out The Epic Mother******" by Dada Life **Scott and Jackson's fight ends when they fall into the hallway and are broken up by Stiles and Erica *"Warrior (Jungles Part II)" by Stepdad **Melissa comes to the school to talk to Victoria *"Coloring The Void" by M83 **Lydia walks out into her back yard and goes into a trance as she walks to the Hale House *"Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)" by Flight Facilities **Lydia makes out with the hallucination of Young Peter, only for him to transform into burned and bloody Adult Peter Gallery |-|Images= 2x07_Snake_in_Jackson's_eye.png |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2